Vehicles are subject to impact testing for different types of frontal collisions. As one example, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 208 provides a test procedure designed to simulate a frontal collision into, e.g., a wall. The test procedure provides that a test vehicle holding a test dummy as an occupant collides in a forward direction at 35 miles per hour into a stationary rigid barrier perpendicular to the path of the test vehicle. FMVSS 208 sets forth requirements for various measures of injury to the test dummy, simulating potential injury to an occupant of the vehicle, such as head injury criterion (HIC), chest deflection, and femur load.
Another test simulates an impact to the test vehicle from another vehicle at an oblique angle. Specifically, the test procedure provides that a moving deformable barrier impacts the test vehicle with a speed of 56 miles per hour at an offset of 35% from a center of a front of the vehicle and at an angle of 15° from a vehicle-forward direction. This test has been proposed by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) for inclusion in the US New Car Assessment Program (US-NCAP). One measurement for this test is a brain injury criterion (BrIC). The BrIC is a function of the maximum pitch, roll, and yaw of a head of the test dummy during the test, specifically,
      BrIC    =                                        (                                          ω                                  x                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  m                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  a                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  x                                            66.3                        )                    2                +                              (                                          ω                                  y                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  m                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  a                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  x                                            53.8                        )                    2                +                              (                                          ω                                  z                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  m                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  a                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                  x                                            41.5                        )                    2                      ,in which ωxmax is the maximum roll velocity, ωymax is the maximum pitch velocity, and ωzmax is the maximum yaw velocity, all measured in radians per second. Other possible measurements for this test include femur load, i.e., force imparted to a femur of the test dummy; and acetabulum load, i.e., force imparted to a hip socket of the test dummy.